Blanche Kate
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune détective belle, intelligente, droite et forte. On disait d'elle que sa bonté égalait sa beauté...  Je ne suis pas une pro des résumé alors la première ligne vous parlera


**Coucou me voila pour un os défis Izabel65 pour son anniversaire, je dois dire que j'ai bien galérer mais je me vengerais.**

** Je tien à remercier particulièrement Ilianakate qui est m'a documentaliste et m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenus, c'est ma muse !**

**Voila comme vous l'aurez peut etre devenez c'est baser sur le conte de blanche neige d'où la difficulté pour garder l'essence et de Blanche neige et de la serie, nos héros ne sont pas Occ sauf Gina mais on s'en fou de sa tronche lol ! Voila bonne lecture et encore bon anniversaire a iza  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blanche Kate<strong>

Il était une fois une jeune détective belle, intelligente, droite et forte. On disait d'elle que sa bonté égalait sa beauté. Elle était aimée de tous ses collègues et amis. Même son capitaine avait une forte sympathie pour la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, elle était fière d'avoir un si bon élément dans son équipe.

Elle faisait aussi le bonheur de son père qui était en adoration devant sa fille. Malheureusement elle avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, tuée par un chasseur qui voulait se débarrasser de cette dernière qui s'était ouvertement opposée à la chasse. Jamais on ne l'avait arrêté. Retrouvé le chasseur, celui qui avait tué sa mère, était devenu son unique but dans la vie. Jusqu'à la rencontre de son partenaire et ami Richard Castle écrivain à succès qui l'avait prit comme modèle pour ses livres.

Et justement parlons de cet homme. De tous les gens qui adoraient Kate, il était de ceux qui l'aimaient le plus. Il avait bien entendu apprécié sa grande beauté en premier, puis petit à petit avait appris à connaître le cœur de la belle et en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il était devenu son prince charmant, prêt à tout pour lui plaire, étant toujours la pour sa princesse qui parfois était en détresse même si elle ne voulait pas le faire voir, en femme forte qu'elle était.

De son côté, la jeune détective aimait tout autant son écrivain mais ne voulait pas le dire, de peur qu'il se lasse ou pire que comme sa mère, il ne meurt, tuer par les mains du chasseur ou un de ses complices. Car toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait finissaient par mourir, sa mère puis son instructeur et mentor Royce et enfin son ancien Capitaine Roy Montgomery, son père de cœur. Son ami l'écrivain était resté auprès d'elle tel un chevalier attendant que la princesse se décide à en faire un prince à son tour. Elle sentait ses barrières s'effritées au fur et à mesure du temps, et bientôt elle serait prête. Oui elle en avait parler à son psychiatre, elle voulait avancer vers une nouvelle vie, et sans le dire cela signifiait une nouvelle vie avec son chevalier qui serait dans celle-ci son prince.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Kate Beckett c'est que dans l'ombre veillait une femme, pour être plus précise une ex femme, celle de son écrivain. Elle n'était pas juste une ex-épouse mais elle était aussi son éditrice, Gina Cowell toujours follement amoureuse de son époux, car pour elle, il l'était encore, voyait d'un très mauvais œil la relation qu'avait l'auteur numéro 1 de sa maison d'édition avec sa soi-disant muse. L'éditrice voulait reconquérir son mari et était bien décidée à régler le problème KB une bonne fois pour toute et pour cela elle avait un plan.

Se mirant dans sa glace elle se parla à elle-même :

« Je suis bien plus belle qu'elle, il n'y a aucun doute sur cela. Cette sainte nitouche qui se prend pour le centre du monde, elle lui fait tourner la tête mais tout cela sera fini quand miss perfection sera hors course pour toujours »

Elle partit dans un rire sonore à glacé le sang. Oui elle aurait de nouveau l'occasion de posséder le cœur de Richard Castle son seul et unique amour et punirais par la même occasion cette gourgandine pour avoir osé prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Tout était calme en ce jour du mois de mai. Pas de meurtre, mais Castle était là pour s'adonner à son activité préférée, admirer sa muse. Cette dernière, complètement troublée et déconcentrée par ce regard insistant, le regarda exaspérée :

« Arrêtez ça, c'est flippant ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'écrivain innocemment.

« De me regarder comme ça ! »

« Hey, je me documente, c'est tout ! » déclara-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Kate le regarda un sourcil levé d'un air peu convaincu. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interrompit. Castle se figea reconnaissant cette dernière. La détective leva la tête surprise.

« Gina qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le romancier.

« Cache ta joie Rick, ça fait plaisir ! » Répondit la blonde.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

« Bon alors tu voulais me voir ? Tu ne pouvais pas appeler plutôt que passer ici ? »

La jeune femme le dévisageait d'un air supérieur.

« Richard Castle tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! »

Il la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Tandis que Kate retenait un sourire.

« Je viens voir le lieutenant Beckett »

La concernée fut tout aussi surprise que son partenaire, à qui elle jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Gina se racla la gorge, coupant leur connexion. Sourcils froncés, elle tenta de reprendre une contenance, dissimulant sa jalousie évidente envers la belle détective. Sortant un paquet de son sac elle lui tendit. Kate la regarda étonnée.

« C'est pour vous remercier de votre apparition lors du lancement du dernier Nikki Heat, les ventes ont explosées en une journée grâce à vous, ce sont des chocolats, j'ai cru comprendre que vous adorez cela ! »

Hésitante la brunette se saisit de la boîte de chocolat dans un sourire crispé. De nouveau son regard se porta sur son écrivain qui semblait surpris de l'attitude de son éditrice. Gina avait toujours été jalouse de la détective alors pourquoi ce comportement ?

« Bien je vais vous laissez encore merci »

Elle se tourna vers Rick lui jetant un regard appuyé qu'il eu du mal à définir, mais Kate elle comprit ce que signifiait cette œillade et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Rick regarda Gina disparaître dans l'ascenseur puis se tourna vers Kate.

« Cette scène était surréaliste ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça et au moment où elle allait répondre le téléphone sonna, elle soupira :

« Beckett… » Elle écouta son interlocuteur « On arrive ! » Elle raccrocha posant ses yeux sur son partenaire « On a un meurtre ! »

Castle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Enfin de l'action ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kate se leva prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, son écrivain, trépignant à sa suite.

Arrivés sur la scène de crime qui se trouvait être une université, ce que Kate et Rick virent leur arrachèrent une grimace. Le corps d'un homme de petite taille était entièrement écrasé par une bibliothèque. Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent à leur niveau tandis que des ouvriers de la maintenance soulevaient le meuble sous le regard avisé de Lanie.

Lorsque la victime en fut dégagée un « beurk » de dégoût sortit de la bouche de Castle. Kate le regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

« Jeffrey Connell, il était professeur d'histoire de l'art depuis maintenant 20 ans. »

Castle haussa les sourcils, il regarda Kate avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle être écrasé par le poids de son travail. »

Beckett lui lança un regard noir puis tourna la tête pour dissimulé son sourire, tandis que les gars eux secouaient la tête en riant. Quant à Castle il avait cet air fier de lui pour la blague douteuse qu'il venait de sortir.

« Bien alors, quelqu'un a-t-il vu ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda leur supérieure.

Ryan se tourna légèrement sur la droite et désigna une vielle femme en pleurs.

« Emma Grenade, c'est la documentaliste de la bibliothèque apparemment, alors que Jeffrey prenait un livre, la bibliothèque lui serait tombé dessus, l'écrasant sous son poids. La scientifique à examiner le meuble ainsi que le mur et apparemment les vis retenant la bibliothèque auraient été devisées. »

« Hum, y'a-t-il des empreintes, ou quelques autres indices ? » Demanda Castle avant que sa partenaire ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Cette dernière dévisagea l'écrivain d'un air réprobateur, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle de poser ce genre de question. Ryan regarda l'un et l'autre puis s'adressa à Beckett pour la réponse :

« Non rien, notre homme devait porter des gants ! »

« La documentaliste a-t-elle vu un individu suspect rodé dans les coins ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Non, juste le gars de l'entretien, elle nous a dit que c'était curieux car ce n'était pas celui qui intervenait habituellement mais comme il lui a dit remplacé Ted Smith car il était malade, elle n'a pas trouvé cela bizarre outre mesure. »

La brunette réfléchit un moment puis ordonna à ses collègues d'aller interroger Ted Smith pour savoir s'il savait qui l'avait remplacé.

Après avoir écouté le rapport de Lanie nos deux comparses retournèrent au poste. Affichant la photo de la victime au centre du tableau blanc, Kate y inscrivit toutes les maigres informations qu'ils avaient. Castle lui, leur préparait leur breuvage préféré. Pendant que le précieux liquide noir coulait, l'écrivain regardait sa partenaire avec un sourire, admirant encore et toujours sa muse si jolie. Il soupira puis prit les tasses bouillantes et lui porta. La détective le remercia et prit une gorgée, savourant le délicieux arome de sa boisson préférée. Sentant le regard de son partenaire, elle le regarda à son tour, troublée, la connexion se fit encore une fois et ils engagèrent une discussion silencieuse.

Le téléphone de Beckett rompit leur moment. Sursautant, la détective décrocha rapidement :

« Beckett ! »

Plus elle écoutait les informations de son interlocuteur plus un rictus de contrariété se formait sur son visage. Elle raccrocha et regarda son ami.

« On a un deuxième corps ! »

« Quoi déjà mais on est déjà sur une affaire et on nous appelle encore ? »

« Oui il semblerait que les autres collègues de la crime tournent déjà sur 3 ou 4 affaires eux aussi donc c'est à nous de nous y coller ! »

« Ah mais ça déferle en ce moment, c'est une bande de meurtrier associé ma parole, tous en même temps ! »

« Nous sommes à New York Castle ! »

En arrivant à Central Park, lieu du crime, nos acolytes s'arrêtèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La scientifique était en train de descendre un homme là encore de petite taille, d'une croix en bois il était entièrement nu. A peine Eu-t-il touché le sol que Perlmutter commença ses premiers examens. Kate et Rick s'approchèrent :

« Alors ? » Demanda Beckett.

Le légiste toisa la jeune femme sévèrement, cette dernière haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un super héro ? »

Ne semblant pas comprendre, la détective le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Vous n'avez pas vu qu'on vient de me le descendre ? Je ne peux rien dire de plus que, il est raide ! »

Castle voulu réagir à ce commentaire mais Kate leva la main.

« Castle pas de commentaire ! »

Ce dernier fit la moue, boudant tel un petit garçon, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire la jeune femme.

Deux jeunes détectives arrivèrent et firent leur rapport à Beckett, apparemment personne n'avait vu comment le petit homme était arrivé là mais plusieurs personnes avait signalées sa présence et les témoins confirmaient tous que l'homme se débattait et pleurait, honteux de sa position lorsque au bout de plusieurs minutes, la victime n'ait plus aucune réaction et ne se débatte plus. Personne n'avait osé le toucher et ils avaient appelé la police.

Quand au rapport de Perlmutter, la victime était morte d'une crise cardiaque, sa tension ayant fait un pique ce qui aurait provoqué la mort instantanée.

« Mort de honte on pourrait dire » Avait commenté le romancier.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils enquêtaient sur les meurtres des nains, entre temps deux autres victimes avaient été retrouvés. Une était morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Il s'avérait, après autopsie, qu'il avait fait une réaction allergique à un produit qu'on lui avait fait inhaler, le faisant éternuer jusqu'à rupture et hémorragie cérébrale, la quatrième victime elle était un attardé qui avait été vu en compagnie d'un homme qui n'avait pu être identifié, comme pour l'homme d'entretien de la bibliothèque, celui ci l'avait incité à tenter des choses dangereuse et alors qu'il tentait le saut à l'élastique, ce dernier c'était rompu.

Tout aussi troublant que cela puisse paraître les victimes étaient toutes liés, Tous leurs nains faisaient partit d'un club où ils se réunissaient entres personnes de petites taille « Nano Club » Le gérant était un nain aussi à la mine patibulaire qui n'avait rien d'engageant, il passait son temps à hurlé auprès de tout le monde et Castle l'avait surnommé Grincheux.

Apparemment chaque membre de ce club avait une caractéristique bien particulière, ainsi la seconde victime était d'une timidité maladive et fuyait la foule. Là encore notre écrivain favori avait fait allusion à Timide des sept nains. Pour la troisième notre homme faisait des allergies à tout et n'importe quoi, Atchoum et quant au dernier corps eh bien étant attardé mentale, pour Castle il était Simplet.

« Peut être que l'on va rencontrer Blanche neige ! Finalement après Prof, Timide, Simplet, Atchoum y'a Grincheux…toujours en vie celui là »

Levant les yeux aux ciel Kate s'était retenue d'éclater de rire car si on y réfléchissait bien en effet cela faisait penser aux sept nains de Blanche neige. En se rendant au club Castle émis l'hypothèse d'un tueur en série.

« Et si ce n'était pas fini ? »

La jeune femme le regarda quittant momentanément la route des yeux.

« Je veux dire vous ne trouvez pas cela curieux que nos victimes soient mortes dans des conditions visant leur état ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien simplet ! »

« Castle ! John Carter ! »

Il lui sourit.

« Ok John était déficient mental et un inconnu on ne sait pas qui, l'a incité à faire des choses dangereuses et est mort suite à une rupture d'élastique qui d'ailleurs à été sectionné, non ? Et tout les autres, Timide mort de honte, Prof écrasé par une bibliothèque, Atchoum par une allergie qui a provoquée une rupture d'anévrisme… Je ne serais pas étonné que nous trouvions encore trois autres victimes »

Kate devait reconnaître que sa théorie bien que quelque peu tirer par les cheveux se tenait. Se garant devant le club, nos supers enquêteurs sortir de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Robert Smith patron grincheux du nano. Il était assez tard et le club avait été déserté de ses membres. Seul l'assistant de Robert, Jimmy Griffin était présent. Il les accueillit chaleureusement le sourire aux lèvres et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Monsieur Smith ne veut voir personne, il est très en colère ! »

« Oh eh bien comme d'habitude quoi ! » Ria Castle.

Beckett lança un regard courroucé à son partenaire qui eu pour effet de faire agrandir le sourire de celui ci.

« Nous avons des questions à lui poser, alors en colère ou pas, il devra nous recevoir ou c'est au poste qu'il y répondra. »

Toujours aussi gai le jeune assistant, leur sourit et tout en sautillant frappa à la porte de son patron, un éclat de voix se fit entendre puis du verre brisé. Kate sortit son arme et défonça la porte après sommation. Robert Smith était plié en deux serrant une photo dans sa main droite, tenant son cœur de l'autre. Et avant que la détective puisse le rattraper, il s'écroula au sol, mort. La brunette sortit sont téléphone après vérification de son pouls et appela Lanie. Puis son regard se porta sur la photo et on y voyait une femme batifoler avec un homme. Certainement la femme de Robert.

Elle soupira passant sa main dans ses cheveux, encore un.

« Plus que deux je dirais, il faut vraiment arrêter ce malade. »

La jeune femme se releva regardant son partenaire.

« Comment faire Castle, on ne sait rien sur lui, et qui sera sa prochaine victime ? »

« C'est simple si on se base sur ma théorie, il reste Joyeux et Dormeur ! Pour joyeux il me semble qu'il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin. »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'assistant qui leur sourit, ne semblant pas bien réalisé ce qui venait de se passer.

« Quant à dormeur…et bien je dirais que quelqu'un qui passe son temps à dormir, comme un … »

« Narcoleptique » Finit Kate.

« Voila ! »

Beckett se tourna vers l'assistant du patron et demanda la liste des membres.

« Jimmy savez vous si parmi vos membres, l'un d'eux serait atteint de narcolepsie ? »

L'interpellé s'approcha de la détective lui prenant la liste des mains, il pointa du doigt un nom.

« Oui lui Stephan Gordon est toujours en train de dormir, je me souviens une fois ça lui à prit alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, c'était assez drôle. » Eclata t'il de rire.

Kate et Rick se regardèrent.

« Bien Jimmy, nous allons vous mettre sous protection au cas où ! »

« Moi on va me protéger ? Comme dans les films de gangster, waouh c'est génial ! » S'exclama Joyeux en sautant sur place.

Castle se pencha sur sa partenaire et lui dit :

« Il aurait fait un très bon simplet, aussi »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune flic ne pu retenir un sourire, comme toujours son écrivain avait le don de la détendre.

En arrivant chez Stephan Gordon, la belle brune frappa à la porte.

« Stephan Gordon, ouvrez, nous avons quelques question à vous poser. »

Pas de réponse.

« Il n'est peut être pas là ! » Avança Castle.

« Voyons, la télévision fonctionne, vous n'entendez pas ? »

« Oui alors on fait quoi ? »

Kate se recula.

« Vu les circonstances, je dirais qu'on entre en forçant la porte. »

Castle la stoppa.

« Avant que vous explosiez cette pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandé à personne, si on essayait de voir si la porte est ouverte après tout, il a pu s'endormir sans la fermée à clé. »

La jeune femme le regarda dubitative mais d'un geste de la tête lui fit signe d'ouvrir. Pressant lentement la poignée, l'écrivain poussa et la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda sa partenaire d'un air victorieux sur le visage, cette dernière roula des yeux.

« Passez derrière moi ! »

« Et s'il y'avait un danger, vous seriez en première ligne ! »

Soupirant Kate s'avança.

« Je suis flic, je vous rappel, le danger c'est mon job »

Elle entra donc prudemment arme à la main interpellant l'occupant des lieux. Là encore aucune réponse. Se dirigeant à pas de loup vers la chambre entre ouverte, elle vit Stephan allongé sur son lit, un air paisible sur la face. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa position l'intrigua. Rangeant son arme, elle s'approcha, puis toucha sa carotide et dans un soupir annonça à son acolyte.

« Il est mort ! »

Alors que la morgue mobile de Lanie emmenait le corps, Kate et Rick allèrent interroger les voisins mais personne évidement n'avait rien vu, Stephan était un homme secret, il ne parlait à personne et n'avait aucun démêlé avec eux. Bien entendu ce manque de communication en faisait parler quelques uns mais à part cela c'était un homme honnête qui travaillait à domicile, ne pouvant faire autrement à cause de sa maladie.

« Six meurtres aucun suspect, comment cela est- il possible ? Un tueur de nains sévit et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter ! Il tut en toute impunité, se moque de moi en les supprimant sans que je ne puisse rien faire. »

Castle regarda sa muse, dépité. Posant une main sur son épaule.

« On va trouver, je vous en fait la promesse. »

Kate hocha la tête le regardant avec tendresse. Elle se perdit de nouveau dans ses yeux d'océan, se demandant si un jour elle parviendrait à se lasser de ces regards si expressifs qu'il y avait entre eux. Comme toujours ils furent interrompus :

« Yo, Beckett… »L'hispanique s'interrompit

« Euh je dérange ? »

« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Esposito les regarda tour à tour puis sans se préoccupé de ce que pouvait dire ses amis commença son monologue.

« On a trouvé des mouvements suspect autour du club, un homme rode depuis à peu près une heure, il semble paniqué. Les collègues l'ont interceptés et nous le ramènes. »

« Bien parfait, j'espère qu'il aura des choses à nous dire. »

Une demi-heure passa lorsque l'individu arriva dans les locaux du douzième, Esposito fit un signe de tête à Beckett. Cette dernière regarda son partenaire qui l'enjoignit à passer devant. Ils passèrent dans la salle d'observation pour observer le suspect afin d'établir un profil avant de l'interroger.

L'individu était plutôt crasseux, ses cheveux noirs corbeau retombaient sur ses épaules, ses vêtements étaient troués de partout et on pouvait s'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas prit de douche depuis une semaine au moins.

« C'est impossible qu'il ait tué ses personnes, il a pas le profil pour agir si intelligemment ! » Rétorqua Castle.

« Peut être mais que faisait-il a rodé autour du club, de plus il a bien du voir quelque chose ! »

L'écrivain acquiesça.

« Bon allons y, plus vite on en aura fini avec cette affaire et mieux ce sera. »

Entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Castle et Beckett plissèrent les yeux, retroussant leur nez, il se dégageait de l'homme assis devant eux, une odeur qu'on aurait put qualifier de particulière.

« Ca sent le rat mort ici, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y en a pas un qui à rendu son dernier soupir dans un coin ? »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel souriant comme toujours aux répliques parfois déplacées de son ami. Ils s'assirent sur le regard appuyé de l'homme qui dévorait Kate des yeux.

« On engage des jolies pépés dans la police maintenant. »

Beckett ne commenta pas mais alors que Castle finissait de s'asseoir, il poussa légèrement la table pour que celle-ci aille à la rencontre de l'estomac de leur suspect qui grimaça.

« Oups pardon !»

Sans prêter attention à l'attitude de son partenaire Kate commença son interrogatoire.

« Bien Monsieur Grover, on vous a vu roder autour du club Nano, que faisiez vous à une heure pareil près de ce club ? »

« Je voulais y entrer mais il était fermé ! »

« Ce club est réservé aux personnes de petites tailles, 1 m80 c'est pas petit ça ! » S'exclama Castle.

Le suspect regarda l'écrivain avec des yeux vitreux, il se leva légèrement, étant attaché il ne pouvait faire guère plus, s'approchant du romancier qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais et alors, ça n'empêche pas la curiosité gars, je suis fétichiste des naines, j'aime. » Il tourna la tête vers Beckett. « Mais j'ai rien contre les nanas de taille mannequin, surtout si elles ont une voix sexe ! » Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent.

« Vous êtes complètement défoncé ! » Rétorqua Castle.

« Wouais gars, c'est de la bonne, il m'en a promis à volonté si je faisais ce qu'il me disait, il m'a dit comment faire pour tuer les minimoys »

De nouveau il partit dans un fou rire.

« Qui ça ? »Demanda Beckett.

Grover la regarda se rapprochant d'elle. En bon chevalier servant qu'il était Castle se pencha à son tour comme pour intercepté toute attaque de la part du suspect.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais l'avoir, il est intouchable et à l'heure qu'il est votre nain n'a plus besoin de protection.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » S'enquit Kate intriguée.

« Le chasseur à toujours sa proie »

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Esposito vint la voir. Il murmura une chose à l'oreille de sa collègue qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de tuer ses hommes ? »

Encore une fois l'individu se mit à rire.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas les nains surtout ceux de Blanche neige, qu'ils étaient malsains ! Vous y croyez vous ? Un homme si puissant qui a la phobie des nains, c'est trop drôle. »

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent visiblement peu convaincus par ce témoignage mais si cela était faux comment un homme tel que Grover pouvait connaître le chasseur ? Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Joyeux est mort apparemment étouffé. » Informa Kate.

« Quoi mais comment c'est possible, il est sous protection policière. » S'étonna Castle.

« Il a reçu un message qui l'a rendu si hilare qu'il en est mort de rire, c'est le cas de le dire. » Répondit Beckett complètement abattue.

« Non mais là c'est surréaliste ! »

« Hum… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que le chasseur est derrière tout ça ? »

Kate s'assit derrière son bureau commençant à taper son rapport.

« Je ne sais pas du tout Castle, pourquoi les auraient-ils fait tués ? »

« Ben Grover l'a dit par phobie »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son rapport. Elle ne pouvait croire que le chasseur soit mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire mais si c'était le cas elle interrogerait son suspect dès le lendemain lorsqu'il serait en état de répondre aux questions. Plus d'une heure avait passée, Castle était toujours là auprès d'elle a joué avec son portable, il semblait l'attendre.

« Que faites-vous encore là ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vos femmes doivent vous attendre. »

« Non je les ai prévenues que je rentrerais tard avec notre affaire. »

« Mais elle est fini non alors rentré ! »

Castle soupira.

« En fait je n'ai pas très envie, la dernière fois Gina m'attendait pour me parler de notre relation, comme s'il y en avait encore une ! D'ailleurs elle a un comportement étrange en ce moment. »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. L'évocation de Gina lui fit repenser aux chocolats que cette dernière lui avait offerts. Et bien qu'un cadeau de la part de la jeune blonde lui paraisse curieux, elle mourrait de faim. Elle sortit donc la boite de chocolats et en mangea un. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa la boite sur le bureau. Elle était affamée mais ces chocolats avaient un drôle de goût.

« Dites je peux en prendre un ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Castle se saisit de la boîte qu'il échappa sur le sol. Beckett le toisa d'un air mauvais.

« Bah désolé, je vous en offrirait des cent fois meilleurs en format big ! »

Kate roula des yeux, puis s'étira.

« Bon je suis épuisée, je vais rentrer ! »

« Je vous paie un verre avant pour fêter la fin de l'enquête, le Old Haunt est fermé ce soir, nous seront tranquilles ! »

La détective le toisa d'un air malicieux.

« Ah oui et pourquoi, devrions nous l'être ? »

Castle ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Prenant sa veste, sa muse se leva et eu un petit étourdissement aussitôt son partenaire se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Woo ça va ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui, juste un petit malaise dû à la fatigue mais ça va »

« Dans ce cas je vous raccompagne chez vous ! » Déclara-t-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Sans se dégager cette dernière, refusa :

« Non, non, vous m'avez promis un verre, alors allons y ! »

Sur le chemin qui menait au Old Haunt, Kate avait chaud, elle se sentait nauséeuse et un furieux mal de tête avait élu domicile dans son crâne, pourtant 5 minutes plus tôt elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Rick l'observait inquiet elle semblait n'être pas au mieux de sa forme et il jurerait presque qu'elle avait les traits bouffis et tirés à la fois.

Ils sortirent de la voiture se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Les pas de Kate étaient lents et difficiles. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interpellé son partenaire qu'a peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte, elle s'écroula. Castle se retourna et se précipita auprès de sa muse en hurlant son prénom.

« Kate ! Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Kate ! »

Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Le cœur de l'écrivain fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il prit le pouls de son amie. Il était faible mais il y en avait encore un. Tremblant il composa le numéro de Lanie qui décrocha au bout de plusieurs sonneries faisant monter crescendo la panique de Castle.

« Docteur Parish ! »

« Lanie, c'est Rick, Kate pas bien, évanouie, presque plus de pouls, lèvres bleues… »

La légiste l'interrompit.

« Wooo on se calme Castle, respirez, reprenez votre souffle et redites-moi les choses clairement »

Après une profonde inspiration Castle expliqua à son amie docteur ce qui arrivait à Kate.

« Bien a-t-elle mangé ou bu quelque chose avant de venir au Old Haunt ? »

« Euh et bien euh juste le café que je lui ai préparé et euh un chocolat que Gina lui avait offert ! »

Un blanc se fit puis Lanie reprit.

« Ok Castle, il va falloir ne pas paniquer ok ? »

L'écrivain souffla puis jura à Lanie de ne pas paniqué.

« Bien, il semblerait que Kate est été empoissonnée ! »

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! »

« Castle ! On a dit no panique!»

Castle souffla de nouveau.

« Oui no panique, moi jamais… »

Regardant sa partenaire, la femme qu'il aimait pâlir à vu d'œil, il se ressaisit.

« Bien que dois je faire »

« Il va falloir lui donner du charbon de bois activé pour contrecarré le poison, vous en avez souvent dans les cuisines »

L'écrivain regarda autour de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si on a ça au Old Haunt ! »

« Et bien cherchez, sinon nous allons devoir en faire, mais Kate a peu de temps alors dépêchez-vous ! J'appelle les secours pendant ce temps, ne raccrochez pas je reste en ligne, je vais utilisez mon poste de la morgue. »

Tout en ayant le téléphone à la main, Rick entreprit de rechercher ce précieux sésame qui sauverait la femme qu'il aimait. Il retourna tout dans la cuisine pendant cinq minutes sans rien trouver. Découragé il reprit le téléphone en se laissant glisser auprès de Kate vérifiant son pouls, elle était toujours en vie mais pour combien de temps.

« Il n'y a rien ici ! »

« Bon alors dans ce cas avez-vous des noyaux d'olive ? »

« Euh j'ai des olives oui !' »

« Bon alors va falloir extraire le noyau ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« Ben comme vous voulez mais magnez vous les fesses. »

Castle prit un bocal d'olives et en enfourna une dizaine dans sa bouche. Tout en mâchant, il regardait Kate dépérir, lui caressant la joue.

« Chien bonch che tench prich, cha pach droich de me laiché! »

Recrachant les noyaux dans une assiette, il en repris de nouveau une dizaine en grimaçant. Décidément il détestait toujours autant les olives et rien n'avait changé dans leur goût immonde. Après avoir répété l'opération 3 fois et au bout de 2 haut-le-cœur, il reprit le téléphone.

« Voila, je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Faites-les passer dans le four, qu'il chauffe à mille degrés. Il faut les carbonisées durant 2 bonnes minutes, ensuite il vous faudra leur faire subir un choc thermique en les mettant dans un courant d'air avec de l'eau. Après cela le pouvoir absorbant du charbon sera plus puissant et vous pourrez lui faire ingéré. »

« Mais ça va prendre un temps infini » Râla Castle tout en mettant le four à pizza sur mille degrés, il inséra les noyaux puis attendit.

Levant la tête, il poussa un long soupir de découragement, lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur une boite blanche et noire. Il les ouvrit en grands. Lanie entendit Castle se traiter de tous les noms, se fustigeant lui-même.

« Espèce de crétin d'imbécile, stupide et débile, comment tu peux être aussi abrutis pauvre type ! »

Lanie se retint de rire.

« Que se passe-t-il Castle ? »

« Je viens de trouver du charbon de bois activé derrière la grille de la hotte ! »

« Ah oui ça sert au filtrage ! Alors dans ce cas dépêchez vous et faite lui en prendre ! »

Castle ouvrit la boite, puis chercha une cuillère. S'écroulant presque à la tête de Kate, il versa le charbon dans l'ustensile et souleva sa tête avec sa main, puis la cala au creux de son coude.

« Allez Kate, avale ça et tu iras mieux » Dit il d'une voix douce en approchant la cuillère de la bouche de sa muse.

Il tenta de lui faire prendre mais elle était inconsciente et ne pouvait donc pas l'absorbée seule.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Elle ne veut pas le prendre, enfin ne peut pas ! »

« Il le faut trouvez une solution ! »

Castle regarda la cueillere puis Kate puis la cuillère puis les lèvres de cette dernière. Il ravala sa salive, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Bon elle va me tuer mais y'a pas le choix ! »

Prenant le charbon dans sa bouche, Rick souleva le corps inerte de sa partenaire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entrouvrant quelque peu sa bouche, il y souffla le charbon qui se répandit dans sa gorge, la faisant déglutir. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, savourant les douces lèvres de sa belle. Puis réalisant qu'il profitait de la situation s'écarta. Il prit son pouls et un sourire naquit sur son visage constatant que celui-ci avait repris de sa vigueur.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux lentement et vit son partenaire penché au dessus d'elle. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Castle… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Caressant sa joue, l'écrivain lui répondit les larmes aux yeux.

« Tout va bien maintenant, Kate, tu es sauves ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire puis referma les yeux alors contre toute attente, l'écrivain déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse. Sentant un sourire naître sous ses lèvres, celui-ci comprit qu'enfin les barrières étaient tombées.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et prirent en charge la belle détective. Elle aurait droit à un bon lavage d'estomac mais elle était sauve, grâce à son bel écrivain qui quoi qu'il arrive serait toujours là pour elle, oui toujours…


End file.
